Godzilla: The Half-Century War Issue 2
'Vietnam, 1967''' is the second issue of Godzilla: The Half-Century War. It was released on September 19, 2012. Plot It's been thirteen years since Godzilla first made landfall at Japan and Ota Murakami's first encounter with the King of Monsters. Ota is now a seasoned veteran of the A.M.F., an international organization dedicated to eradicating Godzilla. Godzilla has mysteriously swung from his usual territory in the Northwestern Pacific and is headed straight towards Indochina, where the Vietnam War is already in full swing. The A.M.F., blocked from entering the peninsula through North Vietnam, is forced to stop Godzilla north of Saigon. At the A.M.F.'s makeshift command post, an American general Carson working with the A.M.F. Carson plans to lead Godzilla into a mined bog where he hopes that Godzilla will be stuck long enough until a flight of B-52 Superfortress bombers drop their loads of bombs on the monster. Colonel Schooler tries to tell Carson the futility of such an attack, but is ignored by Carson, who is arrogant enough to claim that "There isn't a creature that walks this Earth that can survive what we're about to unleash on that valley!" Meanwhile, a battery of maser cannons is set on a hilltop by the E.D.F.'s eccentric Doc Randall, who claims that the said maser cannons can blast through a half-mile of solid granite. Kentaro is sent with Randall to operate the maser batteries. Schooler then has a discussion with Ota on why Godzilla would switch his territory so quickly. Ota can't think of anything, but guesses that Godzilla is chasing something. Acting on a hunch, Schooler leaves the command post via helicopter and leaves Ota in charge. Soon enough, Godzilla arrives and gets distracted by several tanks and helicopters, and soon enough, bumbles into mines that several engineers had placed two days prior. He then comes into maser cannon range, and they open fire. However, the action is soon cut short when Viet Cong soldiers scramble out of a spider hole, and the "hilltop" where the maser battery is on turns out to be Anguirus, who is awakening. Most of the maser batteries are lost. Meanwhile, Godzilla notices Anguirus and the two engage in a fight. The fight drags on for a while until Anguirus flees. This gives Ken and Randall the opportunity they need to hit Godzilla with the remaining masers. Unfortunately, the bombers that Carson had ordered earlier arrive and drop their payloads, obscuring the view for the masers and ruining the best possible chance for the A.M.F. to defeat Godzilla. Then, as Ota laments over the situation, Godzilla suddenly turns for the sea. Meanwhile, Schooler is revealed to have found the reason of Godzilla's mysterious course change: a Psionic Transmitter. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Anguirus Weapons *Psionic Transmitter Races *Anti-Megalosaurus Forces Characters *Ota Murakami *Kentaro Yoshihara *Colonel Schooler *General Carson *Doc Randall Locations *Vietnam (1967) Gallery Covers HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_2_CVR_A_Comixology.jpg|Cover A by James Stokoe HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_2_CVR_A_Art.png|Cover A art by James Stokoe HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_2_CVR_B.png|Retailer incentive cover by Sheldon Vella HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_2_CVR_B_Art.png|Retailer incentive cover art Sheldon Vella Scans HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 2 - Page 0.jpg HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 2 - Page 1.jpg HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 2 - Page 2 and 3.jpg External Links *Godzilla: The Half-Century War #2 on comiXology. Category:Godzilla: The Half-Century War Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues